User blog:Mrs.red bird/Myths BUSTED!
Ok guys here are the myths that were not making sense... *A strawberry isn't a berry, but a bannana is. *Kim Jong Un had a plastic surgery to look more like his father. *Gummy Bears have an ingredient from a bug in it. *The lowest possible pay you can recieve per hour in the U.S. is 8 dollars. * When they were filming a twilight movie, in a helicopter scene the helicopter crashed and killed 3 people. *Greenland is cold, but Iceland is actually warm. *The Simpsons is the longest running American tv show, with 25 seasons. *Cranberries are sorted for ripeness by bouncing them, a full ripened berry can be dribbled like a basketball. *The word "dexter" whose meaning refers to the right hand typed only with the left hand. *Rubberbands last longer when refridgerated. *2 thirds of the world's eggplant is grown in New Jersey. *The giant squid has the largest eyes in the world. *Giraffes have no vocal cords. *The pupils of a goats eyes are square. *Van Gogh only sold one painting when he was alive. *A standard slinky reaches out 87 feet when stretched out. *If a rooster can't fully extend it's neck, it can't crow. *The eyes of a donkey are positioned so they can see all four feet at all times. *Rhode Island is the only state which the hammer throw is a legal sport. *The average lifespan of an eyelash is 5 months. *A spider has transparent blood. *Babies are most likely to be born on Tuesdays. *In Miconesia, coins are 12 feet across. *A horse can look foward with one eye and back with the other. *You spend 7 years of your life in the bathroom. *The word Pennsylvania is spelled wrong on the Liberty Bell. *Approximately every 7 minutes a day, someone in aerobics class pulls their hamstring. *Most dust particles in your house are made from dead skin. *Venus is the only planet that rotates clockwise. *Oak trees do not produce acorns until they are 50 years of age or older. *The first owner of Marlbelo company died of lung cancer. *All US presidents have worn glasses; some just don't like wearing them in public. *Mosquito repelants don't repel. They hide you. The spray blocks the mosquito's sensors so they don't know you're there. *Walt Disney was afraid of mice. *The king of hearts is the only king without a moustache. *Pearls melt in vinegar. *Only one person in two billion will live to be 116 or older. *The US you dial 911. In Stolkholm, Sweden you dial 90000. *100% of lottery winners do gain weight. *A cat has 32 muscles in each ear. *A duck's quack doesn't echo, and nobody knows why. *Cats urine glows under a black light. *Pinocchio is Italian for "pine head". *Most lipsticks conatin fish scales. *Donald Duck comics were banned in Finland because he wasn't wearing pants. *Over 1000 birds die a year from smashing into windows. (Not Angry Birds, though. Don't worry.) *Dolphins sleep with one eye open. *Recycling one glass jar saves enough energy to watch TV for 3 hours. *A jellyfish is 95 percent water. *Honeybees have a type of hair on their eyes. *Bats always turn left when exiting a cave. *The praying mantis is the only insect that can turn it's head. *Daffy Duck's middle name is "Dumas". *In the Empire Strikes Back there is a potato hidden in the asteriod field. *Leonardo Da Vinci could write with one hand while drawing with the other. *We grow up to 8mm at night, but shrink back when we wake up. *Philo Farnsworth, the man who created television, wouldn't let his own kids watch TV and said, "There's nothing on it worthwhile." *At least 100 people and animals died in the original story of the Wizard of Oz. Starred icons mean BUSTED! Thanks and have a save day! ;) Category:Blog posts